


Mystrade. Am I suppose to forget what happend.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [97]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Tension, Twilight INSPIRED, greg is not going crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: "How did you do it? How did you get to me on time?"
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Prompts [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/545386
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Mystrade. Am I suppose to forget what happend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the parking lot scene in Twilight. I used the line in bold as a starting point and I got that line from the SoPrompt page on Tumblr.

**“Am I supposed to forget what happened?”** Greg asked, stepping right in front of Mycroft, blocking his way out. Mycroft stood perfectly still, just raising one eyebrow and Greg wanted to kick Mycroft’s shin for acting like an arse. Mycroft's brow raised a fraction higher and Greg crossed his arms in front of him, giving him a stern look. 

“Do you want me to guess what you are thinking?” Mycroft finally asked in a bored tone, making Greg feel silly. He let out a breath, holding himself tighter, and for a second something changed in Mycroft’s eyes. Greg squinted, leaning forward to try to see it better but than Mycroft blinked and the moment was gone. Greg felt his neck warm as he realized how close he was to him and he pulled away, casting his eyes to the ground for just a moment. 

Flashes of imagines came back in his mind. The parking lot, Greg spotting Mycroft across the lot, talking to his friend Anthea. Mycroft’s younger brother Sherlock standing a bit away from them, another pout on his mouth as he watched his brother. The few seconds when Mycroft turned and met Greg’s gaze. Greg feeling embarrassed, aware of Mycroft's eyes on his back when he turned back to his car and searched for his keys. Him muttering the lyrics of the song that was blasting in his ears. Mike’s voice suddenly surpassing all of that, Greg hearing his own name being called out. The short realization that the car is coming towards him, too fast for Greg to move and get out. And then suddenly, Mycroft Holmes’ face before him, being pressed close to his body. Feeling how strong Mycroft is beneath all those layers of clothes. Mycroft’s eyes shining like diamonds, his mouth pressed in a thin line as they look at each other. 

“Gregory? Maybe you should sit down?”

Greg shook his head, snapping back to the present. He took a step back when Mycroft reached out, seeing the twitch near Mycroft’s mouth before he dropped his arm. Greg shook his head again, looking up at Mycroft and his stomach acted up when their eyes met. 

“How- How did you do it?” Greg asked, still remembering the brightness of Mycroft’s eyes, noticing how dull there are now in comparison. He pinched the bridge of his nose, the room suddenly off-kilter and his muscles tensed when Mycroft took his elbow and guided him back to his hospital bed. 

“Are you sure you are alright? Maybe the doctor-”

“Stop treating me like an idiot! I know what I saw! You were on the other side of the parking lot. There was no way you could get to me in time! How- How did you do it?” Greg stumbled over his words, letting out a curse when he made a wrong move and his back ached. The car hadn’t hit him but the impact with Mycroft’s body had done something. It had felt like being pressed down by metal, hard and cold. He grabbed Mycroft's hand, his breath catching when he felt how cold it was. Mycroft pulled off as if he’d been touched by a snake. 

“You-you’re not human.” Greg said, watching Mycroft intently. It felt stupid, saying those words out loud but the second they’d been spoken, Greg knew it was true. There was something off about Mycroft Holmes. Something Greg couldn’t put a finger on. He squinted his eyes, reaching out his hand again but Mycroft took a step back out of reach. His face was a blank mask and it sent a shiver down Greg’s spine. 

_ Dangerous _ . 

“Clearly you are having some sort of concussion because you are talking nonsense. I’ll ask the nurse to check on you. Is your dad coming?” 

“I’m fine. I didn’t hit my head and I don’t have a concussion. I know what I saw, Mycroft. You were too far away and yet you stopped that car. You stopped it with your hand!”

“Gregory, that is impossible.”

“It’s not! You-  _ what  _ are you?” Greg asked, ready to get out of bed again. Mycroft stepped forward, pressing him down on the bed and Greg felt that coldness again. He took Mycroft’s hand, not letting go when Mycroft pulled away. Mycroft’s jaw clenched, his mouth a thin line, eyes not meeting Greg’s. 

“Mycroft.” Greg said, not sure what else to say. His brain was screaming at him to run away but Greg wasn’t even able to move at this point, let alone run. He could only focus on Mycroft’s hand in his, feeling the coldness, noticing how smooth it felt underneath his thumb. He looked down, a beginning smile on his lips when he saw the tiniest of freckles on Mycroft's knuckles. Before he could think about it, he brought Mycroft’s hand up to his mouth, placing a kiss on those freckles. The coldness of Mycroft’s skin on his lips did strange things to his groin. When he dropped their hands back down on his lap, Mycroft was looking at their joined hands, surprise in his eyes when their gazes met. A flicker of pride went through Greg’s body, Mycroft wasn’t an easy man to surprise. 

“Thank you.” Greg said, giving a little nod when Mycroft blinked at him. 

“I didn’t-”

“You did.” Greg interrupted, irritation raising as he saw the protest on Mycroft’s face. He would never be able to prove it, but somehow Mycroft had crossed the distance of the parking lot in seconds, just in time to stop Greg from being crushed. “You saved me, I know you did. I- I don’t exactly know  _ why  _ but I’m grateful for it.” 

Greg smiled, his smile fading when he noticed Mycroft’s expression. His whole body felt cold when Mycroft looked at him and this time Greg did let go of his hand, his heart suddenly racing like mad. He could have sworn Mycroft’s eyes darkened a shade or two in those few seconds and all of a sudden he felt small and insignificant. Mycroft towered over him, his face stern and intimidating and Greg’s body braced itself for another impact. 

“Stop acting like a fool, Lestrade.” Mycroft said, his voice cold and hard. Greg grabbed his sheets tightly, stomach dropping, heart beating overtime, the palms of his hand starting to sweat. His mind was now yelling at him in top volume to get out, to create distance but his body was frozen. He let out a distressed sound, feeling out of breath. Mycroft’s face came close and Greg saw all the different shades of grey in his irises. “You are worth saving and I would do it again in a heartbeat.” 

“I-” Greg gasped for air, his body jolting when Mycroft grabbed his upper arms, shaking him just a little. 

“I will always save you.” Mycroft came closer, eyes focused on Greg’s lips and Greg licked them, feeling lightheaded and tense. Mycroft let out a soft growl and suddenly the door of his room opened and closed. The sound of it snapped Greg out of his immobility. He blinked his eyes, ignoring his body’s protests as he got out of bed and opened the door. He looked left and right, seeing a bunch of nurses, patients, and visitors in the hallway but Mycroft was gone. As if he’d vanished. 

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick and I have to stay home for the whole week so I decided to share another story I wrote in late 2019. I admit, when Twilight came out I was a real fan and read all the books and saw all the movies. I thought it would be fun to Mystrade the parking lot scene and see what came out. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Did you like Twilight when the books came out? Did you see the movies?


End file.
